Moon
by nasuaisu
Summary: Saat patah hati, janganlah menutup diri. Percayalah di luar sana ada yang lebih mencintaimu. Karena, 'Akan lebih bahagia jika kita hidup dengan orang yang mencintai kita daripada hidup dengan orang yang kita cintai.' WARNING : /GakuKaiLen.


Tittle : Moon

Author : Nasuaisu

Fandom : Vocaloid

Characters : KAITO, Kamui Gakupo, Kagamine Len, Honne Dell.

Pairings: GakuKai, KaiLen.

Warning : Shounen-ai/BL.

A/N : Tolong jangan permasalahkan warna mata Gakupo, saya buat begini supaya cerita bisa didramatisir saja ^^

Disc : Vocaloid benar-benar bukan milik saya. Saya hanya membuat fict-nya saja.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Ketika ditinggalkan seseorang yang amat dicintai, yang ada dipikiran kita hanya satu yaitu INI ADALAH AKHIR DARI SEGALANYA.**

**Pikiran dangkal macam itu dapat mudah dipatahkan jika mau membuka hati pada yang lain. Pada orang yang mencintai kita. Karena sesungguhnya '_Akan lebih bahagia jika kita hidup dengan orang yang mencintai kita daripada hidup dengan orang yang kita cintai._'**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tirai jendela dibuka.

Jauh di ufuk timur sana ada bola bersinar amat terang yang merangkak naik. Semakin diperhatikan, tampak semakin menyilaukan.

Sedangkan di arah berlawanan ada dua butir violet menantang sorot ultra violet. Mau bertaruh, yang mana yang menang? Hanya dua menit saja, ternyata sepasang violet yang kalah. Menutup perih diterpa sinar berlebih.

Sang pemilik mencari-cari pemandangan lain. Dari apartemen, tepatnya lantai sembilan belas ini tak banyak yang bisa mencuci bola-bola matanya. Sekelilingnya hanya bangunan-bangunan yang berlomba ingin menjadi yang tertinggi.

Menunduk, hanya barisan kendaraan bentuk kotak-kotak memenuhi lajur jalan raya.

Jam dinding menunjuk pukul enam.

Harusnya udara masih segar. Embun tercium tajam. Atau tambahan lainnya, suara merdu kicauan burung. Sebagai gantinya, hanya bau gas buang kendaraan dan bising deru mesin.

Penat. Kaki-kaki panjangnya dilangkahkan. Mencoba suasana baru ke kamar mandi. Siapa tau ia bisa menemukan keindahan pagi di kamar mandi. Terdengar seperti hal yang tak mungkin. Masa bodoh.

Di langkah ke sembilan, ada sesuatu yg menahan tangannya.

Dihentikannya langkah barusan, "Kau sudah bangun, ya?" suara khas pria dewasa. Dipandang lama-lama sosok yg menahannya itu. Terbaring berbalut selimut setengah badan. Rambut biru pendek yang berantakan tampak kasar menutup dahi. Dia sang kekasih.

Tangan kanan itu dilepaskan. Tangan itu beralih ke arah mulut yang menguap. Masih mengantuk. Namun sudah tak ingin tertidur lagi. Tidur juga kadang menjadi sebuah pekerjaan yang melelahkan.

Mendapat tangan sudah lepas, kini dijilurkannya tangan itu. Mengambil sesuatu di dekat lampu meja. Sehelai tali untuk mengikat rambut. Cepat-cepat diikatkan padah helaian-helaian violet senada iris matanya. Tak lagi helaian halus itu membelai dada telanjangnya. Karna sekarang terikat erat jatuh di punggung.

Satu pemandangan yang membuat pemuda yang dikasur itu menelan ludah.

Ditatap seperti itu, pria violet tersenyum. Perlahan semakin mendekat, "Ada apa, Kaito-ku?"

"Aku mau_"

"Kau 'mau' lagi?" potong si ungu cepat-cepat. Sedikit menebak-nebak ke mana arah pembicaraan kekasihnya, "Bukankah semalam_"

"Bukan hal itu!" balas memotong. Pemuda berumur 21 tahun itu menampakkan wajah seriusnya. Ingin sekali mengungkapkan hal yang semalam bergaung di benaknya.

Hanya diam untuk menunggu apa yang akan disampaikan seorang bernama lengkap Shion Kaito.

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu, Gakupo!"

Seketika air matanya berubah. Seingatnya, pemuda maniak biru didepannya hanya akan menyebut namanya kalau ada hal yang benar-benar serius, darurat atau kejadian tidak biasa lainnya. Dengan lapang dada, maulah ia meminjamkan waktunya. Padahal badannya sudah tak nyaman minta dibasuh.

Kaito menarik napas panjang. Siap memulai pembicaraannya, "Ada yang berbeda denganmu. Ada apa dengan dirimu?"

Masih dalam diam. Ia tahu semua ini akan terjadi. Satu hal yang selalu ia undur. Birkan dia ingat-ingat terlebih dahulu. Sebulan, kurang lebih. Tidak ada pilihan lain. Toh, semalam memang ia sudah berkomitmen pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau tidak mau menjawabku?"

Bahkan ludahpun terasa menyekat di tenggorokan. Mencoba melambatkan sesuatu, "Aku biasa saja! Apa ada yang salah denganku?"

Pertanyaan dibalas pertanyaan. Bukan satu hal yang diharapkan. Apalagi sosok seorang Kaito itu amat tidak suka berbasa-basi. "Kau bilang 'biasa'? Semalam kau datang membawakanku sebuket mawar merah. Kau mengecup keningku beberapa kali. Kau juga memelukku begitu erat. Benar-benar tidak sepertimu!"

Entah dari mana sulung Kamui harus memulainya. Mendadak kepalanya pusing. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Wajah didepannya menanti jawaban. Kewajibannya mengeluarkan barang sepatah kata.

"Selama kita berhubungan, tidak pernah sebelumnya aku melihatmu mabuk seperti semalam. Kau anggap aku siapa? Kau ada masalah? Kenapa kau tidak pernah membicarakan masalah-masalahmu?" bukti lain yang menguatkan aduan pada kasihnya itu.

Posisi ini sulit. Kalau boleh memilih, Kamui Gakupo ingin menjadi jam dinding saja yang sedari tadi seenaknya berdetik. Seenaknya hidup, seenaknya menunjuk waktu. Seenaknya ada dimanapun. Tapi tidak pernah menyakiti orang lain, meski kadang waktu memakan semua. Sayangnya, manusia tidak boleh hidup seenaknya..

..karna selalu ada yang tersakiti.

"Gaku_"

"Kita tidak bisa meneruskan hubungan ini.."

Benar, kan? Detikan jam memenuhi seenaknya memenuhi ruangan.

Urung keinginan membasuh badan. Diambil sehelai kain kemeja putih yang lalu dibungkuskan pada setengah badan bagian atasnya. Selanjutnya jas hitam ia juga kenakan. Tidak memperdulikan bahwa jas itu ia pungut dari lantai. Tentu kotor, bukan? Matanya lalu berputar-putar mencari seutas dasi.

Sepuluh detik kemudian dia baru ingat, dia datang ke tempat ini tanpa mengenakan dasi.

Membangunkan setengah badannya. Ditumpuk oleh Kaito beberapa bantal supaya bisa dipakai untuk bersandar.

"Inilah resiko mencintai seseorang yang beristri.." sengaja menggantung kata-kata. " Karna kekasihmu itu bisa saja meninggalkanmu untuk lebih memilih kekasihnya," kali ini rangkaian kata itu terucap tanpa beban. Atau memang diatur sebisa mungkin supaya terdengar seperti tidak ada beban.

Terasa tidak berharga. Lalu apa artinya hubungan ini? Tujuh bulan memang bukan waktu yang lama dalam membina cinta. Namun bukan pula waktu yang cepat untuk hubungan yang disebut perselingkuhan. Tidak gampang menyembunyikan semuanya dengan rapi sampai sekarang.

Kenapa harus wanita itu yang dipilih? Kali ini sosok Gakupo terasa sangat asing. Tidak ada yang bisa menebak bagaimana isi pikirannya.

Waktu berjalan semakin lambat..

..dan terus terasa melambat.

Bukan maksud sebenarnya memandang langit-langit. Hanya saja, ini adalah cara agar dua bola mata _navy blue_ tidak meneteskan air. Kaito tidak ingin terlihat lemah.

Padahal bukan rahasia umum kalau cinta itu memang selalu membuat manusia tampak lemah.

Dipatutnya tubuh tinggi tegap di depan cermin. Tampan. Rambut panjang ungunya sama sekali tidak menyembunyikan kegagahannya sebagai lelaki. Gakupo kembali membuka mulut, "Mulai sekarang, mari hidup di jalan masing-masing!"

Apa yang harus dikatakan sekarang? Menahan dia supaya mengurungkan niatnya? Atau membiarkan begitu saja?

Sebentar merapikan kerah kemeja, "Kau tahu aku tidak mungkin meninggalkannya, kan?"

"Kenapa?" tanya Kaito cepat. Kata pertamanya ternyata hanya sebuah pertanyaan sederhana. "Kau bisa meninggalkan wanita itu, kemudian hidup bersamaku. Kita pergi jauh-jauh dari jangkauan wanita itu!"

Kembali Gakupo terdiam. Bukan untuk menimbang-nimbang. Karena sudah pasti keputusan awal yang diambil.

Tangan pucat menarik selimut sebatas leher. Agak dingin. Dan ia tahu, nanti akan jauh lebih dingin lagi. Tanpa kekasih. "Kecuali kalau kau memang lebih menginginkannya," pahit mengatakannya. Masih terngiang-ngiang ucapan cinta dari calon-mantan-kekasihnya itu. Jangan tanya berapa banyak. Ada ratusan atau mungkin ribuan. Ia tidak pernah menghitungnya.

"Wanita akan menangis jika ditinggalkan orang yang dicintainya. _Sayounara_.."

Alasan konyol dari seorang intelek macam Kamui Gakupo.

Satu debuman pintu, semua menjadi sangat sunyi.

"Kau pikir aku tidak akan menangis jika kau tinggalkan?" bisiknya.

Tidak adil jika hanya wanita yang diijinkan menangis.

Tiga tetes air asin keluar dari matanya. Sesak menyeruak di dada. Seumur hidup, tidak pernah terasa olehnya seluruh bagian dalam tubuh sakit digerogoti sesuatu bernama patah hati.

.

_**Kimi wa tsuki no you ni.**_

.

"Ayolah Dell apa susahnya sih?"

Diusik sudah tiga kali. Namun pemuda enam belas tahun tidak juga bergeming. Mata abu kehitaman masih tepaku pada layar televisi. Kedua belah bibirnya mengapit sebatang rokok menyala beraroma menthol. Biarpun diembel-embeli aroma menthol, tetap saja bau khas tembakau yang menusuk-nusuk hidung.

"Dell, Dell, Dell!" pemuda satunya, Kagamine Len. Ia mengguncang-guncang tangan sahabatnya.

Tidak mau menyerah sebelum apa yang dia mau tercapai.

"Kau cerewet seperti perempuan!" lalu mendecih. Tangannya mematikan rokok yang baru dihisapnya. Matanya memilah-milih mana yang akan dihisap selanjutnya. Ada tiga bungkus yang tergeletak santai di atas meja. Aroma menthol seperti tadi, aroma kakao, satunya lagi chinnamon.

Kali ini kakao saja.

Disulutnya sebatang rokok berbalut kertas berwarna coklat, "Apa maumu? Kuning!"

Panggilan yang sudah akrab baginya. Jadi tak perlu menolak atau berkata tak suka. Meski memang sebenarnya dia tidak suka. Dihiasinya wajah itu dengan senyum, "Katakan padaku bagaimana cara mendekati seseorang!"

Kepala abu-abu cukup tersentak. Menahan tawanya dalam hati. Sedang malas tertawa.

"Kenapa diam?"

Batang rokok yang tinggal setengah itu dibuang kasar ke arah asbak kaca. Tubuh kurusnya disandarkan ke kursi sofa empuk berwarna hijau tua itu. "Siapa yang kau suka? Teto dari kelas satu itu? Yah yah, kulihat sepertinya dia juga menyukaimu!"

Len diam.

"Bukan? Barangkali Miku-senpai? Gumi-senpai? Mereka memang seksi!" ujar Dell sambil terkekeh. Membayangkan rok seragam mini dua kakak kelasnya yang sungguh benar-benar mini. Mesum!

"Dia bukan gadis!"

1 detik..

2 detik..

Butuh tiga detik untuk si perokok muda memproses kata-kata sahabatnya. Maksud dari dia-bukan-gadis, artinya 'dia' itu lawan kata gadis. Pemuda?

Sebentar waktu trasa berhenti karena keterkejutan si rambut abu.

"Kau gay?"

Membuang muka. Jawabannya bisa 'iya' bisa 'tidak'.

"Jadi kau benar gay? Bahaya! Jangan-jangan selama ini kau juga pernah menyukaiku?" posisi duduknya bergeser mencoba menjauh.

Len membuat wajah seseram mungkin. Mencoba menakuti orang yang menatapnya dengan tatapan waspada. Apa daya, dia tidak menyeramkan. "Terserah apa katamu! Yang pasti orang itu adalah Kaito! Jangan bilang kau tidak ingat?"

"Kaito?"

Gemas. Pasti sahabatnya ini lupa.

Diputar-putar memorinya. Nama Kaito terasa tidak asing baginya. Serasa pernah mendengar nama itu di suatu tempat.

"Kaito, Shion Kaito! Tetanggaku! Kakak yang berambut biru!"

Ternyata dengar memang dari si kuning. Ya entahlah! Dirinya tak begitu suka memperhatikan pembicaraan orang yang menurutnya omong kosong. Artinya Honne Dell menganggap curahan hati Kagamine Len sebagai omong kosong semata? Sahabat yang kejam!

"Sekarang ingat?" tanya sang bocah imut tak sabar. Kalau menunggu sahabatnya bereaksi, tentu akan lama lagi.

Tak menjawab, bola mata kelabunya malah teralih kembali pada layar LCD televisi besar miliknya. Hari Minggu ini ada acara favoritnya, balapan motor.

Jeeppp!

"H-hei! Kenapa kau matikan TV-nya? Tanggung sekali tinggal dua _lap_ lagi jagoanku menang!" ujar Dell melirik sahabatnya. Dua bola mata tampak memaksa keluar.

Len balas memelototi.

Dell ingat betul! Terakhir kali ia mendapat pelototan ini adalah lima bulan lalu saat sahabat berbaju sailor mendapati dirinya mabuk parah. "Ya, ya! Lakukan apa yang kau mau. Asalkan nyalakan kembali TV-nya!"

Remote control yang disembunyikan di balik punggung akhirnya dikeluarkan. Sejurus kemudian seluruh ruangan dipenuhi deru mesin motor. Bukan ada motor yang menyasar ke dalam ruangan. Melainkan dari acara balap motor di televisi.

Kembali mengapit batang rokok. Aroma kakao lagi.

"Tuan Kereta Api!"

"Ah ya, ya! Aku jawab! Asal jawab dulu pertanyaanku, kenapa kau harus bertanya padaku?"

Keringat mengalir sampai ke leher. Jujur sahabat yg amat senang berbasa-basi ini menjengkelkan.

Yang dibenci lalu menyalakan batang rokoknya. Tanpa menghiraukan apapun.

Menarik nafas panjang, "Pertama, kau sahabatku. Kedua, kau lebih mengenal hal ini daripada aku. Ketiga, ka_"

"Kalau aku mau mengatakan 'cara mendekati seseorang' dan caraku berhasil, kau akan memberiku apa?"

Ditaruh telunjuk lentik itu di bibir. Matanya menerawang ke berbagai arah. Mencari penawaran bagus yang bisa menggoda seorang Honne Dell.

Kali ini tidak menatap televisi. Sedang menanti apakah penawaran yang diajukan bisa menarik hatinya.

"Tiga bungkus rokok?"

"Tidak."

"Lima bungkus?"

"Tidak."

"Baiklah! Ini yang terakhir. Delapan bungkus. Ambil atau tidak?"

Bisa ditangkap dengan matanya itu ada wajah yang menanti kata 'iya'.

"Bagaimana?"

Menghela nafas secara kasar. Nampaknya tidak ada pilihan lain, "Ya sudahlah! Dan apa ada penawaran lain?"

Tangan kiri tersembunyi milik bocah berambut acak-acakan kuning mengepal kuat-kuat. Dia tahu betul bahwa si Kereta Api ini pandai bernegosiasi.

Dengan tampang cuek, kedua mata Dell lagi-lagi dan lagi terarah ke layar datar televisi LCD-nya.

"Aku kerjakan PR Matematikamu selama sebulan. Kau minta yang lain lagi, kubunuh kau!"

Seringai tipis menghiasi bibir yang menjepit batang rokok, "Chill out, boy! Baik akan aku beri tahu. Nah nanti tolong sampaikan salamku pada saudari kembarmu, Rin. _OK_?"

.

_**Kimi wa tsuki no you ni.**_

.

"Kaito! Kaito!"

Teriakan dari luar menyeruak masuk ke ruangan apartemen nomor 361.

Yang dipanggil namanya tidak bergeming. Ia tahu betul suara teriakan itu berasal dari siapa.

Bola matanya melirik jam digital kecil seukuran bungkus korek api yang terpasang manis dekat lampu meja samping tempat tidurnya. 09:07pm. Sudah cukup lama juga pemuda rambut biru ini merenungi dia yang pergi.

"Kaito, aku tahu kau di dalam. Aku masuk ya?"

Tepat perkiraannya. Tidak dibukakan pintu pun bocah berisik itu pasti masuk sendiri.

Rasa dingin kembali menusuk-nusuk kulitnya. Melihat ke lantai, didapatinya baju-baju yang semalam ia kenakan tengah tergeletak tak teratur di lantai. Terlalu malas untuk mengambil. Lagipula sekujur badannya masih terasa pegal.

Ditutup selimut saja cukup. Tidak akan ada yang tahu kalau dirinya tengah tak berbusana.

"Kau pasti di kamar, kan? Aku kesana!"

Tak sampai semenit, Kaito mendengar suara derit pintu. Segera papan kayu itu terbuka menampakkan anak muda berbaju _sailor_.

"Len, sudah aku bilang kan jangan masuk sembarangan?"

Nyengir lebar tanpa ada rasa dosa sedikitpun. Ditangannya ada tas kertas yang segera diserahkannya, "Aku bawakan tiga mangkuk es krim _vanilla_ untukmu!"

_**Cara pertama mendekati orang yang kau sukai, bawakan sesuatu yang paling disukainya.**_

Bukan saat yang tepat untuk menikmati es krim. Sekalipun sangat ingin.

"Kau tidak mau?"

"Simpan saja di kulkas!" sambil menunjuk benda kotak di atas meja pojok sana. Kaito akan memakan es krim itu nanti.

Mengerti, Len segera mengeluarkan tiga mangkuk es krim serta menatanya ke dalam lemari es mini. Di situ hanya ada es krim, es krim dan es krim. Semuanya es krim. Beruntung baginya, karena stok es krim vanilla Sama sekali tidak ada.

Di kasur masih ada yang mengawasi. Entah apa yang dikhawatirkannya. Uhmm, takut semua es krimnya dicuri?

Tapi kembar lelaki Kagamine Rin tidak mungkin melakukannya. Tenang saja.

"Kau lama sekali?"

"E-eh?" kaget. Refleks membanting pintu lemari es mini. Cepat ia berbalik lalu menghampiri sang pemilik ruangan. Andai saja dia tahu, sikap itu justru akan menguatkan dirinya 'mengapa-apakan' es krim tadi.

Dengan kedua bola matanya, dilihatnya si tamu duduk di kasur tempatnya berbaring. Hatinya mengutuk ketidaksopanan si bocah. Kenapa hanya dalam hati? Karena sudah terlalu bosan menyampaikannya lewat mulut.

"Kaito, kau sedang sakit, ya?" tanya Len sambil meraba dahi Kaito.

Ditepis kasar, "Apa-apaan kau?"

Merapatkan badan ke samping pemuda yang terbaring. Tak kapok sudah ditepis, kembali tangan dengan jemari ramping itu ditempelkan ke dahi.

Kali ini hanya bersikap acuh-tak-acuh. Membiarkan dahi dan wajahnya disentuh. Yakin bahwa si bocah tidak berniat jahat.

"Ini jelas sakit! Kau menyelimuti seluruh tubuhmu. Suhu tubuh lagi kulit pucat begitu. Kau mau aku ambilkan obat?"

_**Kedua, tunjukkan bahwa kau perhatian padanya.**_

Kepala biru digelengkan. Gelengan yang cukup lemah. Mulutnya terlalu malas untuk mengatakan 'Aku tidak apa-apa.'

"Kau yakin?"

Kali ini kepala biru dianggukkan. Anggukan yang juga cukup lemah. Mulutnya masih terlalu malas untuk mengatakan, 'Aku baik-baik saja."

"Sungguh?"

"Kalau kau banyak bertanya, bisa-bisa aku yang sehat ini jadi terjangkit penyakit darah tinggi!" ya, suatu kekesalan bisa membuang suatu yang disebut malas. Kalau putra tunggal keluarga Shion ini orang yang tak berhati, tentu sudah dari tadi diusirnya anak ini.

Mendapat kata-kata yang cukup tegas itu membuat Len terdiam. Bukan tersinggung. Dia paham keadaan sekarang ini. Tidak mau salah langkah yang justru bisa membuatnya semakin menjauh dari yang dia harapkan. Tubuh kurus berdiri, "Aku mau beli minuman. Aku keluar dulu ya!"

Melihat kepala tertunduk, membuat serba salah. Tidak sepantasnya kata-kata tadi keluar. Mengingat bahwa pertanyaan menjengkelkan tadi adalah suatu wujud kepedulian. "Tunggu! Di lemari es tadi ada minuman kaleng, kan? Kau boleh membawanya satu!"

_Yatta_! Mendapat lampu hijau, remaja mungil lalu berbalik lagi. Segera berjalan cepat menuju lemari es. Sesaat kemudian kembali lagi dengan semangkuk es krim sebesar genggaman tangan.

Mata Kaito tebelalak hampir tidak percaya.

"_Warui ne_! Aku tidak menemukan ada minuman. Yang ada cuma es krim. Aku ambil ini saja," dengan wajah penuh senyum, ditunjukkan olehnya semangkuk es krim _blueberry_.

Warna kemasannya mengingatkan pada seseorang. Seseorang yang tak mungkin lagi bersamanya.

Mata berwarna daun menangkap satu hal yang membuatnya sedikit mendecak sebal. Cara dia mengamati es krim itu tak wajar. Tahu betul bahwa yang ada di pikiran Kaito adalah 'orang itu' bukan es krim semata. Tanpa pikir panjang, segera disodorkannya sesendok penuh es krim itu, "Kau mau?"

Terkejut sesaat. Yang dilihatnya kini adalah sesendok eskrim dan wajah sang penyodor yang tersenyum.

"Cepat buka mulutmu!" berharap seorang didepannya mau menurut.

"Tidak!"

"Ah, jangan begitu! Cepat buka mulutmu! Aaa.." sambil memperagakan.

Dengan wajah ragu, dimasukan benda dingin itu ke mulutnya. Rasa dingin seakan membekukan seluruh ruangan mulut. Manis es krim plus asam saus blueberry membuat pikirannya sedikit segar. Kali ini tidak akan menolak kalau ditawari lagi.

_**Ketiga, cobalah berbagi suatu hal dengannya. Itu akan membuatnya semakin dekat dengamu.**_

Selama sepuluh menit hanya ada suap menyuap. Sesendok ke mulut Len, sesendok ke mulut Kaito. Adil.

Manis sekali. Seperti sedang berkencan.

Kembali berdiri. Dipapahnya kedua kaki menuju keranjang sampah di samping pintu kamar mandi.

Kaito bernafas lega. Artinya tak usah memarahi si Len itu. Padahal biasanya anak itu hobi buang sampah sembarangan.

"Wajahmu agak cerah sekarang! Ternyata kau itu harus diisi es krim terus ya? Persis seperti mobil yang harus selalu diisi bensin!"

Tatapan tajam tepat ditusukkan ke arah bocah kurang sopan. Beraninya menyamakan dirinya dengan kendaraan. Keterlaluan.

"Kaito, kau marah ya?"

"Sudah aku bilang berapa kali kalau aku tak pernah mengijinkanmu memanggilku dengan nama kecilku! Atau setidaknya kau panggil akau Kaito-nii. Bagaimanapun juga aku itu enam tahun lebih tua darimu!" ujarnya bersungut-sungut. Nampaknya penyakit darah tinggi itu memang sudah menyerangnya.

Dimarahi begitu, justru membuat si rambut kuning acak-acakan menjadi tersenyum bangga.

Sebelah alis Kaito terangkat. Bingung. Ia merasa tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang lucu atau hal yang dapat mengundang senyum.

"Aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau mengingat umurku," masih mengulum senyum. Dada datarnya dipegang, seolah tidak mau melepas rasa yang barusan menghampiri.

Semakin kesal pada si bocah. Lalu memutar bola mata.

"Ini kejutan untukku. Aku kira kau hanya mempedulikannya saja. Lalu apa lagi yang kau ketahui tentangku? Makanan kesukaanku? Warna kesukaanku? Hobiku?" Kali ini, tawa yang pecah. Di saat bahagia datang, di detik kemudian ada rasa lain. Cemburu oleh apa yang diucapkannya cendiri.

Tak mungkin Kagamine Len lebih berharga dari 'orang itu'.

Diperhatikan ada sepasang bola mata yang hampir mengeluarkan air mata. Sampai sekarang pun belum ditemukan oleh sosok yang terbaring, dimana titik terlucu itu.

Hanya orang bodoh yang menertawai hal yang sama sekali tidak lucu. Len pun sadar hal itu.

"Bisa kita hentikan hal konyol ini?"

"Kita? Kejutan lagi! Biasanya kau menggunakan 'aku' dan 'kau' sebagai 'kita', kan? Ha ha!" ujarnya dengan tetap tertawa. Lebih pelan dari yang tadi. Wajah muram Kaito adalah alasan kenapa tawa renyah harus disudahi.

Memangnya harus ikut tertawa kalau sebenarnya tertawaan itu adalah sebuah sindiran untuk kita?

"Baik! Baik! Acara tawa bersama, ah maksudku acara tertawa sudah selesai. Sekarang aku akan membuka inti cerita," memulai pembicaraa. Kali ini tidak ada main-main lagi. Raut wajahnya saja sudah berubah. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Mendengus kasar, "Sudah aku katakan kalau aku baik-baik sa_"

"Bukan masalah sakit. Sebenarnya tadi aku lihat 'dia' pulang dengan tergesa-gesa. Pakaian tidak rapi. Padahal masih pagi, kenapa cepat pulang? Biasanya dia bisa menghabiskan hari Minggu bersamamu, kan? Apa kau bertengkar dengannya?"

Tidak hanya tentang Kaito saja, Len bahkan tau segala hal yang berkaitan dengan Kaito. Termasuk orang-orang disekitarnya. Apalagi ini, saingannya.

"Kalau ada masalah, kau boleh mencurahkan isi hatimu padaku. Aku bersedia menjadi pendengar yang baik untukmu."

_**Keempat, cobalah dengarkan keluh-kesahnya dan kalau bisa berikan pengaruh yang baik untuknya.**_

Sebenarnya ada rasa tidak suka saat hal pribadinya diusik begitu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Lebih tidak suka kalau harus memikul beban sendirian. Takut nanti akan semakin terpuruk di lembah bernama 'gila karena cinta'.

Jangan lupa kalau ada yang sedang duduk manis untuk menunggu rentetan cerita.

"Aku yakin kau pasti sudah tahu aku berpisah dengan 'dia,' kan?" sementara cerita baru berupa pertanyaan. Sifatnya seperti menjebak.

"Kau putus? Memangnya dari mana aku tahu hal itu?" balik bertanya. Tidak disangkanya ini akan lebih sulit dari yang diperkirakan sebelumnya.

"Mana aku tahu 'darimana kau tahu'. Yang jelas feeling-ku mengatakan kau sudah mengetahuinya!" benar, kan? Kaito memang berniat menjebak.

Len berpikir sebentar. Tidak mau dikatakan sebagai pengamat kehidupan orang lain. Meski itu memang benar. Kedua pundaknya terangkat, "Mungkin aku juga tahu dari feeling?"

Jawaban yang cukup pintar. Si pemancing gagal mendapat ikan. "Ternyata kau memang sudah tau."

Mengangguk.

"Kau bilang tadi kau melihatnya?"

Mengangguk semangat.

"Bagaimana wajahnya?"

Tampak sedih, tergesa-gesa, tidak rapi, beberapa kali menengok ke belakang. Ah ya, matanya juga sembab. Tapi itu tidak mungkin dikatakan. Yang harus dikatakan, "Seperti kataku tadi, tampak berantakan dan tergesa-gesa."

Menunduk kecewa. Bukan yang diharapkan sama sekali. Tidak adakah setitik rasa sedih di hati 'orang itu' untuknya? "Hanya itu?"

"Hanya itu."

Jawaban tidak berubah. Semakin mengecewakan. Mungkin selama ini hubungan yang terjalin hanya cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Kenapa baru sadar?

Wajah sedih itu ulahnya. Membuat yang terkasih sedih itu bukan suatu yang menyenangkan. Tapi sangat tidak menyenangkan.

"Kenapa aku baru tahu kalau dia seperti itu?" membangunkan setengah badannya. Selimut membelai dadanya lalu jatuh di perut.

Len semakin merapat. Digenggamnya kedua tangan dingin itu, "Tuhan menunjukkan semuanya."

Dipeluknya tubuh Kaito dengan tubuh kecilnya. Berbagi rasa nyaman untuk tubuh yang sedikit bergetar.

_**Kelima, buat dia merasa nyaman dekatmu dan buat dia merasakan keberadaanmu.**_

Satu yang tiba-tiba Kaito sadari, seorang anak bernama Kagamine Len ini sangat mirip dengan dia yang pergi. Caranya membawakan hal yang disukai, caranya menunjukkan kekhawatiran, caranya bercanda, dan.. mereka mempunyai pelukan hangat yang sama persis.

"Aku selalu ada untukmu."

Degg!

Kata-kata ini. Kata yang sering diucapkan oleh dia. Bedanya 'orang itu' sudah mengingkari. Dapat dirasakan olehnya Len semakin membenamkan wajah di dadanya. Perlahan pelukan itu membasah. Air mata. Segeralah dilepas pelukan itu, "Len, aku tidak bisa!"

Benar saja. Ada bulir-bulir air di bibir-bibir matanya. Cepat-cepat diusapnya air mata yang terlanjur terlihat itu, "Hei, apa aku menangis? Sepertinya air mata ini sedang memohon sesuatu padamu."

Mata milik Kaito terpejam beberapa saat. Yang dimaksud 'memohon' itu jelas sekali artinya.

"Kau tahu? Kau itu seperti bulan," ucapnya sembari bersandar pada ranjang. Tepat di samping pemuda yang kini tengah menatapnya.

Bulan. Apa maksud anak ini tidak bias ditebaknya. Hanya menyorotkan mata dengan tanda tanya.

Tersenyum manis. Matanya menerawang ke langit-langit, "Tak peduli berapa kali aku mengejarmu, kau selalu jauh dari jangkauanku."

Tidak berniat bermain kata-kata, Kaito memilih diam.

Dua kali menarik nafas. Mencoba melonggarkan dadanya yang sedikit sesak, "Berjalan pelan ataupun berlari, tak akan mampu merubah jarak diantara kita. Saat aku mendekat selangkah, kau pun selalu mundur selangkah."

Benar. Semuanya memang benar.

"Kau tahu kenapa begitu?" tanyanya. Posisi duduk kini menghadap orang yang ditanyanya.

Lagi-lagi menjawab dengan bahasa isyarat, gelengan.

"Karena kau tidak pernah membuka hatimu untukku."

Yang satu ini juga benar. Cinta bisa membuat bocah remaja benar-benar menjadi dewasa. Itu yang sedang dipikirkan otaknya. Apakah ini saatnya melupakan yang pergi dan beralih pada dia yang selalu mencintai? Tidak. Tidak akan secepat itu. Tidak akan semudah itu.

Semakin mempersempit jarak diantara keduanya. Len memandang wajah tampan Kaito.

Dua tangan kecil meraba wajah pucat itu. Ibu jari menyentuh sudut bibir dingin milik Kaito. Disentuhnya sehalus mungkin. Tidal ada perlawanan ataupun penolakan.

Pelan, ibu jari itu segera berganti. Kini bibir Len menempel lembut di bibir Kaito. Rasa kenyal terasa saat kedua bibir diberi tekanan.

Ingin merasakan lebih, Len menjulurkan ujung lidahnya. Memulas-mulas bibir dingin depan lidahnya.

Tanpa disangka, belahan bibir itu mau dibuka. Membiarkan lidah nakal masuk dan menjelajah isi rongga mulutnya.

Lidah tamu menari-nari dan menggelitik langit-langit mulut. Dua kehangatan saling berbagi. Ada rasa geli menghampiri. Lidah tamu mulai mengundang tuan rumah agar ikut berpartisipasi.

Len cukup bagus untuk seorang pemula.

Bergerak. Lidah-lidah yang saling menyentuh. Memberi rasa. Memberi salam. Tidak ada satupun yang sadar kalau ada dua tetes saliva yang keluar.

Berbalik, kini giliran lidah Kaito mengunjungi ruang mulut Len.

Len mengalungkan tangannya di leher partner kissing-nya. Masih belum mau melepas ciuman mereka meski nafas sudah mulai terengah-engah. Kurang puas, tangannya beralih ke rambut biru dan menekan-nekan. Berharap ciuman akan jauh semakin dalam lagi.

Keenam, berilah dia sebuah ciuman yang mungkin bisa membuat dia selalu mengenangmu.

Saat keduanya menyudahi ciuman yang cukup panas itu, terlihat benang saliva yang lalu putus dipisahkan jarak.

Senyum jahil menghiasi si Kagamine.

Garis-garis kerutan menghiasi dahi. Pertanda sebuah kebingungan.

Semakin melebarkan senyum, "Karna kau membalas ciumanku, ini artinya kita sudah resmi menjadi kekasih!" dipeluknya erat-erat tubuh itu.

"Kau tidak pernah berubah, selalu saja seenak dahimu!" tanpa Len tahu, Kaito kini tersenyum padanya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu. Karena kau terlalu berharga untukku!"

Kedua tangan itu terbuka untuk balas memeluk. Mengisaratkan bahwa perasaan yang sama juga dimilikinya.

_"Hontou ni aishitemasu yo, Kaito.."_

.

**OWARI~**.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Nasuaisu,<strong>

Fanfiction pertama saya di fandom ini. Mohon maap kalau banyak kesalahan pengetikan rasanya malas baca ulang. Semoga _Minna-san_ suka. Lain kali, saya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi.

**Mind to review?**


End file.
